No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by igottagetbacktohogwarts
Summary: The devastating fire at the Hummel-Hudson family home affects everyone. The question is was it an accident or something far more sinister? And if it wasn't an accident, are they finished ... or just getting started? Canon coupling.  Still Will/Terri.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure how long this going to be yet, I would think fairly long, but most likely not like a fifty chapter epic or anything haha [:**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it was, Glee is not in fact owned by me. Excuse me whilst I curl up and cry over this.**

**If it's not clear, the first part is from Blaine's POV.**

* * *

><p>I threw the car into park and jumped out, racing across the road and over to where the fire fighters were battling the huge blaze. I strained my neck, looking around for any sign of my Kurt, my heart hammering in my chest. I spotted Quinn standing with Rachel – I noticed that they were standing close together, Rachel's arm around Quinn, comforting her. There was nothing sneaky, or underhand about the gesture, just one comforting the other – both comforting each other no doubt, though the Quinn-Finn-Rachel love triangle was now well and truly over – Rachel was now with Jesse again, and therefore posed no threat to Quinn and Finn's relationship.<p>

I walked over to them, praying that they knew more than had already been on the news. When I was standing close enough that they could see me, Rachel leaned up and gave me a comforting one armed hug, the other arm still around Quinn. A lump rose in my throat as the fire fighters made their way into the house, praying to a god he didn't believe in that Kurt would appear at the door, unharmed so that I could hold him in my arms again.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm sure they all will." Rachel murmured to Quinn and I, taking my hand as a show of support and solidarity.

The door opened and a fire fighter walked out, supporting someone. My heart raced, hoping it was Kurt – it was immediately apparent to the three of us however that it was his step-mom, Carole, who was being half-carried out of the burning building.

"I should go and see how she is." Quinn said quietly – the first time I'd heard her speak that evening.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head, her eyes flicking up to meet mine for a brief second.

"I'll be fine. Come get me when … if …" her sentence trailed off and she looked away wiping away a tear with shaking hands.

"Hey, hey. Don't think like that. He's going to be perfectly fine." Rachel said, a little too brightly. She was overdoing the helpfulness a little bit, but I didn't say anything, it was probably part of her coping mechanism.

Quinn didn't respond. Instead she turned, muttering darkly to herself and walked away towards the paramedic who was currently fixing an oxygen mask onto Carole's face.

We were silent for a very long time, no sign of anyone exiting the house.

"I'm scared." I heard myself whisper, tears welling up in my eyes and trickling down my cheeks.

Rachel immediately stood up on her tip toes and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, choking on tears and a fear of never seeing Kurt again – never seeing his smile, or watching bad romantic-comedies together at the movies, or feeling him smile against my lips when he kisses me, or hearing him sing. I was barely managing to suppress a sob, and holding onto Rachel like a lifeline.

"He's going to be okay. He's going to be just f—" Her voice stopped abruptly and I immediately let go of her, spinning around to look at the door to see one of the only sights that could stop her in her tracks. A slender figure, held in the arms of a tall fireman was carried out of the house that I had grown to love over the large amount of time that I'd spent there with the Hummel-Hudson family.

I immediately recognised the slight boy as my boyfriend Kurt. I ran to where the ambulances were waiting, pushing past several people as I went.

I reached Kurt's side in time to realise that something was horribly wrong. I heard Quinn scream Finn's name, but I ignored her. Kurt's lower left leg was a shudder inducing, spine chilling sight of melted, mangled flesh. I grabbed his hand - whether to comfort him or steady myself, I'm not altogether sure.

"Excuse me sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step back. We need to get this patient to hospital immediately – his situation is critical." The EMT had a severe face, but compassionate eyes.

"I'm his boyfriend. He needs me." My voice cracked and I implored her with my eyes, realising just too late that telling a stranger in Ohio (especially a stranger who had Kurt's life in her hands) may not have been the best thing I could have done.

She nodded wordlessly, before warning me to stay out of her way. I nodded mutely as they loaded my baby into the ambulance. I climbed in beside him, briefly looking back to see Carole and Burt being loaded into separate ambulances, Quinn climbing into an ambulance that was obviously the same ambulance that Finn was in and Rachel jumping into a large, black, Mercedes sedan – through the windshield I recognised Jesse, thankful that she wasn't alone on a night like this. A dark haired, pale skinned woman wearing an FBI badge slammed the doors to the ambulance closed and we roared away into the night.

"It would probably be good for you to talk to him." She said, clicking various buttons on a screen above Kurt and attaching an IV to his arm.

I lent closer to him, stroking his hair.

"We're going to be fine, honey. You hang in there – we'll take you to hospital, get you fixed up and you'll be back to your perfect self. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, baby. Please." I blinked back tears, my heart pounding in my chest.

After what seemed like an endless stretch of time, I felt a small amount of pressure on my hand and huffed a huge sigh of relief.

He could hear me.

"Is Finn…" He croaked, the word coming out as a whisper.

"He got out, baby. So did your Dad and Carole. The firemen rescued them. You're safe now." I quickly responded.

I could see tears dribbling down his cheeks as he coughed, blood appearing at the corner of his mouth with the effort. My heart jolted at the sight - I remembered reading somewhere that coughing up blood was a symptom of internal bleeding. My hands shook with the effort of not losing it. I couldn't freak out now, not when Kurt needed me to be calm.

"Shh Shh, don't talk, Kurt. Save your energy." I said quietly, tears falling from my eyes and landing on Kurt's shoulder.

"We're at the hospital. You need to let go of him so we can take him to the burn ICU." The EMT said, clicking more buttons on a screen that showed Kurt's heartbeat and other numbers and lines that I didn't understand the meaning of.

"We may need to take him for emergency surgery – is he allergic to anything?" She asked as I continued to stroke Kurt's hair.

"Nothing that I know of." I responded. I slipped the woven leather bracelet that my sister, Ella had given to me right before she left for London three years ago, and quickly slipped in onto Kurt's wrist when the EMT's back was turned. I knew it was silly, but I couldn't stand the thought of his going into surgery alone. It felt like I was keeping a part of myself with him, like I was keeping him safe. The ambulance stopped and the nurses from the ER immediately lowered Kurt out of the ambulance and wheeled him away. I climbed out and followed him inside, sitting down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room; my stomach churning, my head spinning.

How on Earth could this have happened? This sort of thing happens on TV, dramatic special effects and fake blood all over the place - not in real life. Not in _their_ life. The room seemed to tip slightly as I realised there was a streak of blood on my arm. I must have brushed Kurt's leg by accident or something. The thought rattled around in my head like a loose cannon.

_Kurt's blood is on my skin._

__I wanted someone to blame. I wanted to be punished for what had happened to this family who deserved nothing but good things. The thought that there was probably no one to blame, and that this was just a horrible accident made me feel angry - although not as angry as the next thing that occurred to me.

_What if there really_ _**is** someone to blame for what's happened? What if this wasn't just an accident._

Who could possibly want to hurt Kurt and his family? My thoughts immediately went to Karofsky, the bully who had once made his life hell. But the thought did not linger for long – Karofsky may be an asshole, but he wouldn't actually try to kill him … surely? He was just a dumb jock who didn't know how to deal with his emotions or his sexuality. Locker shoves and an unwanted kiss did not a murderer make.

Maybe it was nothing to do with Kurt. Maybe it was about Finn, or Carole or Burt or maybe it was JUST AN ACCIDENT.

I leaned back, resting my head on the wall and closing my eyes, feeling dizzy from the rush of awful thoughts and fear and a headache coming on. I felt yet more tears roll down my cheeks, scared out of my mind that Kurt wouldn't make it. The doors to the ER crashed open and I jumped in fright, my eyes flying open in time to see Finn, Carole and Burt being rushed in one after the other, Carole and Finn going in the same direction as Kurt. But Burt … something was very wrong. They took him off in a completely different direction, down a harshly lit corridor with the words "TRAUMA" written in bright red letters on a sign on the wall. I stood up, quickly crossing the room to where I could see the reception desk. An older man looked up at me.

"Good evening Sir, what can I do for you?" He asked as he hung up the phone.

"My boyfriend and his family were just brought in … there was a fire … I need to know what's happening. How is he? How are they?" I asked, my words all falling out of my mouth in a semi-convulted sentence.

"The Hummel-Hudson family?" The man asked, tapping on the keyboard.

I nodded. "Kurt. How is Kurt?" I choked out.

"He's just going down to surgery now – the burns to his leg are severe and his situation is critical—"

"Is he … is he going … going to … to … to…" I couldn't say it out loud. Asking _'Is he going to die?'_ made it all too real.

"It's too early to tell, Sir. I really wish I could be of more help." The man said, looking genuinely apologetic.

"Blaine?" I turned around, hearing Rachel's voice. She raced to my side, tugging Jesse behind her. She gave me another one armed hug.

"They're taking him to surgery, Rachel. They say his injuries are severe and his situation is critical. I don't know what to do, I can't… I can't lose him." I sobbed. I felt like a helpless child.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, get coffee's and just take a breather. They'll let us know as soon as there's news about Kurt and Finn and their parents." Jesse suggested and I stood up straight, gratefully taking the tissue that the receptionist I had just been talking to kindly offered me. I was too scared to bother with feeling embarrassed about sobbing in public.

"I'll come and get you as soon as I know more about their situations." The man said, nodded at me reassuringly. I didn't feel reassured.

* * *

><p>I stared glumly into the vile coffee that we'd bought in the cafeteria. Rachel and Jesse were sat close together on the other side of the small, somewhat dirty, round table. They were deep in conversation, discussing something I guessed would be about some Broadway show or other. My eyes pricked with tiredness buy I knew that I would find no comfort in sleep until I knew for sure that my Kurt would be okay – that I could hold him in my arms again and hear him laugh and tell me '<em>Oh stop fussing, baby - I'm fine!<em>'. My eyes flicked to my wristwatch. 1:00AM. We'd now been here almost four hours. Four hours without a single scrap of news.

"Hummel-Hudson family?" A voice called into the almost empty room. The three of us jumped out of our seats and crossed the room to the doors where the receptionist was standing, holding a blue, plastic clipboard.

"Yes?" I asked, my heart felt like it might explode out of my chest it was beating so hard, I was sure they could all hear it.

"I have some good news, but I'm afraid I also have some bad news." He said, looking back down to his clipboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Glee. I also do not own the characters of Criminal Minds. For any worried Gleeks, you don't need to know anything about CM to read this – they are just extra characters that I wanted to use rather than creating a whole new set of characters.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I have some good news, but I'm afraid I also have some bad news." He said, looking back down to his clipboard.<em>

* * *

><p>"Good news." I heard myself say.<p>

I jumped again as Quinn burst through the double doors.

"Oh, God! I've been looking for you guys everywhere." She walked over to us quickly, spotting the receptionist standing with us.

"What is it? Is there news? Is Finn ok?" She asked, her words tumbling out in a rush, her usually immaculate hair fluffed out around her face, her eyes rimmed with red where she – like I – had been crying.

He looked down at his chart again.

"Mr. Hudson is completely fine – apart from some burns on his torso and minor smoke inhalation. We'll keep him in tonight for observation just to make sure that there aren't any immediate complications but all being well he'll be able to leave tomorrow." He said, looking up at us.

Quinn nodded, heaving a sigh of relief and swiping one hand across her face as if to hide that moment of sheer vulnerability. An instantaneous, somewhat irrational, jealousy shot through me, scorching me like flames. She knew for sure. The love of _her_ life was safe. I was still waiting on tenterhooks.

She looked up briefly.

"His mom? Carole Hummel-Hudson?" She asked, biting her lip. I knew she must be waiting for the news of her so she could leave and be with Finn when he woke up. Waking up alone after what their boys had been through would be terrifying. Worry shot through him again. _How is he?_

"She's essentially fine but there were some … complications. Because of her prolonged exposure to the flames she has severe smoke inhalation and she won't be leaving the hospital for some time – she still hasn't yet regained consciousness." He said, a somewhat apologetic look on his face.

"Prolonged?" Quinn asked, "I don't understand – she was pulled out of the fire first!"

"She was, but the fire was started in the dining room. She was making dinner for the family at the time, and she went to investigate the source of the smoke. She ended up trapped by the flames until the fire fighters got to her." He said.

Quinn nodded. "Can I go see him now?" She asked, though we all knew she would go and see him regardless of the receptionist's permission.

"Of course." He half smiled, "He's in the first room on the right in the private rooms ward."

Quinn thanked him and turned on her heel, rushing to get to his side so that she could be there for him to comfort him.

"Well, it was Kurt that you were worried about correct?" He asked and I felt a tiny, tiny glimmer of hope. He had just said good news, hadn't he? Although, it depends what you constitute as _good news_. Carole was alive but in a bad way – that wasn't necessarily "good news".

I nodded, swallowing forcefully.

"Well his injuries are the most severe out of the three of them – as you saw he has severe third degree burns to his entire right shin and foot. When he wakes up he'll certainly be in a wheelchair for a little while because of the damage done to his nerves - we can't tell how severe that damage is yet, or exactly how long he'll be in the hospital. He's currently unconscious because of the huge amount of pain medication that he's on, but you can go see him if you want to." The old man said, making a note of something on his clipboard.

"Wait, so he's alive?" I asked breathlessly, my knees suddenly going weak with relief, at the same time as Jesse said;

"What do you mean, 'the three of them'?"

My head snapped up. If Finn, Carole and Kurt were all recovering in the ICU … did that mean that…

"I'm so sorry, but Mr. Hummel-Hudson was very severely burnt, and after his heart attack last year, inhaling the amount of smoke that he did … it was a long shot that he would make it to the hospital. He died almost immediately upon entering surgery, and in the end there was nothing that the surgeons could do to save him." His words slowly sank in.

Kurt had lost his mother nine years ago – now he had to face the loss of his father. I ran one hand through my hair.

"Shit." I breathed.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss." The receptionist said. "Kurt is in the room next door to Finn's." And with that, he left.

I turned to look at Rachel and Jesse as a horrible silence filled the room.

I was barely aware of them following me as I turned away and left the harshly lit cafeteria, walking back through the ER and down the corridor labelled 'BURN ICU'. The door to Finn's room was shut, as was the door to Kurt's. I took a deep breath before pushing down the handle and walking inside, eyes closed. I opened my eyes as I let go of the breath and became acutely aware that my hands were shaking. I crossed the room and sat down next to Kurt, taking his hand immediately. He looked so small, so pale. It scared me more than it probably should - I'd never seen him look so fragile, so breakable. Not even that day he'd called me borderline hysterical from the McKinley Locker room -_He kissed me Blaine he kissed me please help me I can't tell anyone I think he's going to kill me oh my god I can't breathe Blaine help help Blaine please help me-_ was scarier than this.

For some reason I found myself suddenly suppressing a chuckle despite the circumstances – he would hate the thought of having visitors when he wasn't properly dressed with his hair all done. I could hear a steady '_B__eep. Beep. Beep. Beep.'_ coming from a machine that he was hooked up to. His heartbeat. I wasn't sure if the noise made me feel better or worse.

"What's going to happen to Kurt now?" Rachel asked in a hushed voice.

"He'll stay with me at Dalton. My dorm building has a lift in it for his … wheelchair." I stuttered over the word, though I wasn't sure why. I was currently having difficulty picturing my Kurt, the boy who could never keep still for more than five minutes confined to a _wheelchair_ for any length of time.

"What about school and stuff?" She asked and I felt a mild sense of irritation. Kurt was unconscious in hospital and she wanted to talk about his grades?

"We've got time to figure that out." Jesse said softly. I felt a rare sense of thankfulness towards Rachel's usually conceited boyfriend. "C'mon, Rach. We should go, give them some alone time." He said and I looked up, thanking him with my eyes.

Rachel nodded, standing up and taking Jesse's hand.

"I'm just a phone call away if you need me, ok?" She said and I responded with a quiet 'thanks.'

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"We love you, Kurt. See you tomorrow." She whispered, before Jesse led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>The silence that filled the car was strange. Jesse and I had huge personalities, we were the first to admit it. But tonight … tonight neither of us seemed to feel like talking. I softly shattered the quiet.<p>

"It's horrible. I can't believe he's dead." I said, not sure which one of them I felt more sorry for – Carole had only just married him, she was supposed to be thinking about things like where they should go for their belated honeymoon, and who they should invite to their first wedding anniversary party, not choosing a casket for Burt to be buried in and which flowers he'd want on his grave. And Finn – Finn had only just discovered what it was like to have a fatherly figure, and now he'd been taken away. Or Kurt, just when he was going to need his Dad the most, he was gone – at least Finn still had Carole, now Kurt was, for lack of a better word, an orphan.

"I know." Jesse murmured, slowing the car as we swung into the driveway of my house. My Dads were away in New York on business for the next three weeks, and since I had the house to myself, Jesse was staying with me. He opened his door and rushed round to open mine. He took my hand and led me to the front door.

"I wish there was something more that we could do to help. I mean, Blaine's going to be pretty protective of him for a while, but still. I wish we could make him feel better." I mumbled as Jesse unlocked the front door and led me inside, flicking on the hall light and shutting the door behind us, sealing us away from the world in our own little bubble.

"We can't make him feel better about something he doesn't know about yet." Jesse pointed out, moving behind me to remove my Red coat. "He's in the safest place he could possibly be right about now. The doctors and nurses – and Blaine – will take good care of him." He reassured me, taking my hand once again and leading me up the staircase towards my room. I suddenly felt exhausted as I watched Jesse wander into my bathroom. I looked at the glowing red numbers on my alarm clock. 3:30AM. Wow, no wonder I was tired. I decided to leave my alarm on, knowing that I would still have to go to classes tomorrow. The world couldn't stop because of this, though it sure felt like it could. Jesse tugged off his grey T-shirt and his Black skinny jeans, climbing into bed in his boxers.

"Come to bed, baby. You look exhausted, you need to sleep." He said, flipping the duvet open invitingly. I nodded my head, walking into my bathroom to brush my teeth.

* * *

><p>I jerked awake, squinting at the sunlight that streamed into the room, a loud knocking sound filling the air.<p>

I stood up and walked to the door, pulling it open slightly so that I could see who was out there.

A tall, pale, lanky man and a tough-looking, bald man with dark skin were standing there, ID badges with the letters "F.B.I" on them. My shock must have displayed clearly on my face.

I opened the door wider, quickly glancing back at Kurt, who was still sleeping, the reassuring _'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.'_ still coming from the machine that monitored all of his 'vitals' as the nurses called all of the numbers and lines on the screen.

"Hi. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Morgan and this is SSA Doctor Reid. Can we come in?" The Agent Morgan asked.

I nodded, reaching out my hand to accept his handshake.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." I said, moving back to sit beside Kurt.

"You been here all night, kid?" He asked me, looking confused and a little surprised.

I nodded, yawning.

"And you're his … brother?" Dr. Reid asked.

"Boyfriend," I corrected him, subconsciously taking Kurt's hand "We've been together for nearly two years."

Neither of them looked shocked.

I looked back to Kurt's face, shocked to realise that when I did, my gaze was met by his blue-gray eyes, and I was alarmed to see he had a large tear rolling down his right cheek.

"Kurt?" I asked, taking his hand in mine, "Baby, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I felt like I was back in the ambulance again.

He slowly opened his mouth.

"Blaine…" He whispered softly.

"I'm here. I'm here, Kurt." I leant closer, using my free hand to wipe away the escaped tear.

"Blaine, my leg." He croaked, the pain showing clearly on his face.

"I'll go and talk to the nurse." SSA Dr. Reid said quietly, leaving the two of us alone with Agent Morgan.

I felt tears in my eyes, hating the fact that after what he'd already been through, and the pain he was currently in, I had to break him further at some point. Eventually I would have to find the words to explain to him that his father hadn't made it.

"It's okay, I'm here, baby." I repeated, using my free hand to stroke his hair.

"Blaine what happened to my leg?" He asked again, his voice rough and scratchy.

"You got … a little burnt in the fire." I said, determined to protect him from the extent of the damage for as long as I could.

"Have you been here all night?" He asked, reaching up with his free hand to stroke my face, which I realised must be scratchy with stubble.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

Agent Reid walked back in with another nurse, this time a petite blonde woman. Her hair was pulled back in a severe bun, a style that contrasted hugely with her soft face and dainty features.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Hummel?" She asked pressing some buttons on the screen that Kurt's vitals were displayed on and jotting down some notes on her clipboard.

"Weak. Tired. And… hungry. Actually I'm starving." Kurt said. His stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. I let a chuckle slip through my lips and Kurt glared at me playfully.

Suddenly his face was a mask of horror, his heart rate audibly rocketing.

I was instantly alarmed, my hands fluttering uselessly over him.

"What? What is it? Are you in pain?" I asked as he went from looking terrified to glaring at me angrily.

"Oh my God. Oh my God! Blaine Anderson what does my hair look like? If you've let a bunch of strangers in and I look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards, I swear …"

I sighed with relief and couldn't help but grin, hearing the nurse and Agent Morgan chuckle behind us. I was relieved to hear Kurt saying these things – it gave me hope that things might just be okay.

"You look gorgeous, you always do." I said told him truthfully and a half smile tugged at his lips.

"Mirror. Comb. Now." He said seriously, and I mock saluted him.

"Aye Aye captain." I said, pulling a compact mirror and my own red comb out of my bag that I now always carried because of Kurt's not exactly infrequent drama queen moments.

He opened the mirror and his face returned to the mask of horror.

"Gorgeous? Holy … Blaine if this is what you mean when you tell me I look gorgeous, then consider me officially offended." He was about to start on a rant, and I knew it.

"You always look perfect to me. Even when you look like you've been dragged backwards through a hedge." I joked, quoting him. He smacked me on the arm with the comb, smiling.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really need to ask you some questions if you're feeling up to it." Agent Morgan said, uncrossing his arms.

I looked at Kurt who nodded, all traces of the joking smile gone from his face.

"Can you tell us what you remember about the start of the fire?" Agent Reid asked him. I moved so that I was sitting on the side of the bed. It was easier to put my arm around Kurt and comfort him from here. He leaned into my embrace, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I don't remember much." He muttered, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Anything that you know could be helpful to finding out who did this to your family." Agent Morgan supplied a sincere look on his face.

"So you're sure it wasn't an accident?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"It looks that way," Dr. Reid said, nodding apologetically, "but we're going to do everything we can to find out who did it."

There was a stretch of silence. I found myself yearning for the Agents and the nurse to be gone so that I could sit and talk to Kurt alone.

"She was screaming." He began. "She was screaming at us to help her, but none of us could get to her. It was boiling – so hot I couldn't breathe." He pulled me closer to him, and I resumed stroking his head, attempting to keep him calm as his heart rate increased once again.

His eyes flicked up to my face.

"Is she … is she okay?" He asked me urgently.

I nodded my head quickly.

"She's next door." I elaborated slightly, pointing my finger at the wall behind our heads, indicating that she was in the room to the right of his.

"I remember running upstairs to try and get Finn to help, but—"

The door crashed open and Kurt jumped, clutching my hand only to relax slightly as Rachel walked in, today dressed in a Blue skirt and grey coat with white ballet flats on and a now familiar manic gleam in her eyes.

"Hi Blaine. Kurt you're awake! How are you feeling? I thought I'd drop by before school and I didn't want to come empty handed so I brought you homemade cookies because I know how bad hospital food is." She paused her speedy rant to throw the nurse an apologetic glance. "Sorry, but it is. Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm Rachel Berry, who are you?" She spoke so quickly I was sure that the two Agents wouldn't have understood a single word she said.

They introduced themselves again, managing to cover their surprise very well. She nodded, acknowledging their introductions before handing me the box of freshly baked cookies.

"Kurt, I'll bring you some visitors after school but right now I have to go because I'm already late and Mrs. Thomas is only so flexible with my schedule. I'll talk to you both later. Bye!" She called as she left the room.

I shook my head, chuckling with Kurt as I took the lid of off the box of cookies and offered one to him.

* * *

><p>The room fell silent as I walked into Glee club.<p>

The last few days had been filled with silences. I hated it.

"How is he?"

"Is he awake?"

"Will he wake up?"

"Is he okay?"

As soon as I opened my mouth to speak they fired questions at me like torpedoes.

I raised my hand to the anxious members of the New Directions, forcing myself to look away from the empty seats between Mercedes and myself, and between Puck and Mike. Of course Quinn's seat was also empty.

"I just saw them this morning. They're both awake. The nurses told me that although Kurt's leg is pretty bad, he should be fine. Quinn told me that Finn is being discharged later this morning, but he won't coming back to school for another couple of days." I supplied them with the knowledge that they were obviously craving.

They all nodded, none of them daring to ask about Kurt's leg.

I turned upon hearing a knock on the door behind me.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Mr William Shuester?" A tall man wearing a dark suit and a red tie asked, a businesslike expression on his face.

"He's probably just finishing up with his Spanish class – he'll be here any minute." I said, eyeing the FBI badge pinned to his chest – as well as the matching ID badge sported by the dark haired, pale skinned woman beside him.

When I saw their questioning looks I supplied an answer.

"We're the McKinley High Glee club. You're here to ask him about Kurt and Finn, right? We could probably tell you just as much about them as he can." I heard murmurs of approval from the New Directions behind me.

The two people who I presumed to be working with Agents Morgan and Reid interviewing Kurt at the hospital walked into the room, standing beside me in front of the piano and facing the team.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner, and this is Emily Prentiss." He began, but Noah interrupted him, obviously having spotted the badges.

"Are you guys FBI Agents?" He asked.

"Yes. We work for the Behavioural Analysis Unit. We study the behaviour of the criminals who commit crimes in order to catch them." Agent Prentiss responded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why are the FBI here?" Lauren asked cautiously. Everyone's faces now looked confused as well as worried.

"Because we don't think these fires are accidents. This is the second fire in the last month, and although it's the first time someone's been killed, it is not the first time that someone has been injured. We were called in because the local police have no leads and they believe we can help them."

Yet another horrible silence filled the room, everyone shooting scared, confused looks at each other.

Finally, Brittany spoke.

"I don't understand … who died?" She asked, twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time Mr. Hummel, we'll be in touch if we have any more questions." Agent Reid said as the two of them moved towards the door.<p>

Agent Morgan paused at the door.

"We're sorry for your loss. If there's anything we can do to help, or if you remember anything else, please, don't hesitate to have the hospital contact us." He said, leaving before Kurt had the chance to respond. My heart plummeted as the agent's words rang in my ears.

_We're sorry for your loss. _

_Your** loss**._

Kurt's eyes immediately found mine, panic and fear written all over his face.

"My loss?" He asked, tears shining in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and forced myself not to look away.

"As you already know, Carole is fine." I swallowed, taking another deep breath, no clue how to break Kurt's heart.

"Finn?" He asked, though I knew he was itching to ask about his Dad.

"Finn is …" I began, knowing that as soon as I told him that his brother was okay, he would know the answer already.

"Is?"

"… is fine. He was discharged this morning." I whispered.

He was silent, the horrible answer effectively revealing itself.

"So my loss is … my dad?" He asked me, disbelief and fear all over his face.

The sight just about broke my heart.

I nodded, not trusting my voice as tears immediately cascaded down his cheeks.

"How long have you known?" He asked me, his voice cracking and a world of accusations in his eyes.

I decided honesty was the best policy.

"They told me about all four of you at once."

"When were you going to tell me?" He half shrieked.

I didn't bother to comment that I wasn't going to tell him whilst the room was full of FBI agents – If it made him feel better to yell at me then he could scream until he was hoarse. I'd take every word.

"As soon as the agents were gone." I said honestly.

He must have believed me because his face crumpled and he wrapped his arms around me, clinging on for dear life.

"I … He can't be gone! He just can't be. I'll forgive you for making such a sick joke but only if you tell me the truth RIGHT NOW." He sobbed into my chest.

I bit my lip in an attempt to stop my voice from quivering. Kurt needed me to be strong for him right now.

"I really _really_ wish I was joking. But I'm not. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

We sat for hours, holding onto each other whilst he cried, not falling asleep until we could feel the morning sun on our faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, first of all I'm sorry about how long it takes me to update this, I keep getting writers block over it. Very frustrating. That being said, it's fairly likely this one will continue to take a while to update, but I'll do my best to at least do it a _little_ faster.**

**I disclaim, as always.**

**After re-reading this chapter, I can see the beginning might be a little unclear. It's from Finn's POV.**

* * *

><p>My eyes flicked to the clock, despite the fact I already knew it was 06:00AM. I had been periodically checking the time every five minutes for the last two hours. I sighed, pulling the blankets tighter around me. I felt restless. I wanted my Mom to be okay. I wanted her to put her arms around me and tell me everything would be fine. I wanted Kurt's leg to heal, and for him to be out of the hospital. But currently, most of all I wanted to go back to the night of the fire and save Burt's life. I felt tears prick at my eyes though I'd deny it if Puck came down the stairs and saw. It had been nice, having a Dad … <em>step<em>-dad, I mentally corrected myself. He had been like the father that I never got to have – and he had made my Mom so happy.

'_Help your Mom! You too, Kurt! Your Mom needs your help more than I do.'_

_**No, Dad, We want to save you too!**_

'_Are you sure?' I yelled back._

'_Of course I'm sure. I'll be fine – I promise.'_

I promise.

My two least favourite words ever at that moment.

I promise … I promise never to promise anyone anything ever again. Being on the receiving end of a broken promise was hell, even when it was nobody's fault. Nobody, that is, apart from the arsonist. I swear … If I _ever_ get my hands on that guy there will be hell to pay.

I checked the clock again.

06:15AM

It was Monday, which meant that I was going back to school. Well, for the afternoon at least. I decided that I would visit Kurt and my Mom in hospital this morning and seeing as I wasn't allowed to drive for another couple weeks because of the pain medication I was on for my burns, Quinn was at some weekend-long cheerleading competition and wasn't back until tonight and Blaine had gone back to Dalton last night, I really only had one option.

She answered the phone on the first ring.

"Hello?" Rachel mumbled.

She sounded sleepy, and I mentally slapped myself. Or course she was sleepy – it was quarter past six in the morning!

"Oh, shit! Sorry, I didn't realise the time."

"Finn?" She asked, and I could hear her moving around.

"Yeah… sorry, I've been awake for ages, I didn't remember that no one else would be awake at 6:20 in the morning…" I said, cringing.

"It's fine – I'd be getting up in ten minutes anyway. What can I do for you?" She asked, and I could hear a low mumbling voice in the background … Jesse?

"I want to go and see Kurt and my Mom this morning, and I know you drop by to see him like everyday so …" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh. Umm, sure. D'you need a ride?" She didn't sound like she'd heard the awkwardness in his tone.

"If that's okay – I can't drive, Quinn's at cheerleading, Puck's asleep as usual, Blaine's at Dalton…"

"So I'm your last resort? Nice." Rachel joked, laughing.

I tried to laugh with her, but my laugh sounded wrong. Off, somehow.

Rachel immediately picked up on it.

"They'll be fine, Finn." She said softly.

"I know … but Burt …" I whispered, my throat clogged with emotion. I was literally dreading his funeral.

She was silent for a second.

"Give me like half an hour, and I'll come over and pick you up, 'kay?" she said, "You're still staying at Noah's aren't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Rachel." I muttered, embarrassed that she had realised I was on the verge of tears.

"Who on Earth are you talking to at this time in the morning?" I could faintly hear Jesse's voice, still raspy with sleep.

"My Dad … y'know what it's like with the time difference – it's probably—" The phone line abruptly went dead and I realised she'd hung up on me. Charming. I shook my head, I couldn't be bothered to figure out why she lied to Jesse either.

I slowly swung my legs off of Puck's couch, heading for the stairs so that I could go up and shower.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I answered the phone, the loud, shrill ringing of which had interrupted my daydream of Blaine and I getting married on a beach.<p>

"Hey, Baby. I didn't wake you did I?" My favourite voice asked nervously.

"Not at all." I grinned.

"Oh, good. I just wanted to call and check in before I drag myself out of bed and into the shower."

I shoved the mental pictures of what Blaine was describing out of my head.

"A shower sounds like bliss right now – or even getting out of bed." I sighed, feeling a twinge of pain in my leg.

"I wish I could be there with you." He said and I smiled.

"I wish you were here too. Are you coming down this weekend?" I asked, looking up as the door to my room opened, a nurse ushering a weather-beaten, tan, older looking man into the room, a blonde woman, whose face couldn't see.

"If you want me to my gorgeous boyfriend." Blaine said in a sing-song voice.

I snorted.

"Holy crap, you are so cheesy." I chuckled.

"Just you wait – I'll start singing next! What would you like to hear, honey?" He asked. It was at this point that I noticed that my two visitors were wearing FBI badges.

"As much as hearing you sing sweet love songs to me down the phone sounds extremely wonderful right about now, I actually have another two of my buddies from the FBI here at the moment." I sighed.

"Is it the same two as the last couple times?" He asked me, something that sounded vaguely like jealousy creeping into his voice.

"Nope, I haven't met them before." I answered, flinching at another twinge of pain in my leg.

"Ok, well call me as soon as they're gone?" He said anxiously.

"I will, baby. Quit worrying about me – if you keep frowning you'll get wrinkles. And I certainly make no promises to still love you if you're as wrinkly as a pug." I chuckled.

"Ouch. You know me too well." He replied and I could hear water running in the background.

"Right, gotta go. Enjoy your shower." I said, once again shoving mental images out of my head.

"I would enjoy it much more if you could join me." My cheeks went scarlet at the prospect of the agents having heard.

"Mind out of the gutter! I love you, I'm hanging up now." I laughed into the phone.

"Love you too, buzzkill." He laughed back. I put the phone back on the receiver and looked up to the agents.

"Good Morning Kurt. I'm SSA Rossi, and this SA Seaver." He leaned forwards and shook my hand, then so did Agent Seaver. I cocked my head to the side, taking in her wavy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and slender figure. She looked almost exactly like picture I had seen of my Mom around the time that she'd first been married to my Dad.

'_And now they're both dead.'_ I thought morbidly.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Agent Seaver asked, pointing at the phone sat on my bedside cabinet.

My eyebrows shot up, and I couldn't help myself. I snorted and started to laugh – maybe all this pain medication I was on was making me loopy. Or delirious. I shook my head.

"Definitely not. That was actually my boyfriend, Blaine." I corrected her. "Didn't the other agents tell you that? He was here all weekend but he had to leave last night to go back to school."

"How long have you two been together?" Agent Rossi asked.

I immediately felt defensive, though I knew it was unfounded.

"What does that have to do with …" I didn't quite know how to finish my sentence.

"It's something called victimology. We need to know as much about you and your family as possible. It should help figure out who killed your Dad." Agent Seaver said. I think she was trying to comfort me. It didn't work.

"Blaine and I will have been together for two years next month." I couldn't help but grin slightly. He'd been mine for nearly two years. How on earth had that happened? Two whole years had gone past in the blink of an eye, or so it felt like.

"Kurt, do you know of any reason why someone would want to hurt you or your family?" Agent Rossi asked. For some reason he just made me uncomfortable. Maybe it was the squint. I don't know. I felt better talking to Agent Seaver.

"Aside from the obvious 'out and proud gay teen in Ohio' thing, not at all. My Dad runs … ran the local tire shop," My voice cracked and I cleared my throat, determined to get through this without breaking down. "Carole is a secretary and Finn is the town's star quarterback. That's pretty much all there is too it." I continued, staring down at my fingers as I spoke, unwilling to make eye contact with either agent. If the situation wasn't so awful the fact that the _FBI_ were currently involved in my life would have been almost funny. I would have revelled in the drama of it if it was someone else's family. The thought made me feel a little sick to admit – because being the one actually _in_ this situation didn't feel dramatic, it just felt… painful. Scary. My fingers tightened on the bedspread, just as something to anchor me to reality so I didn't get lost in another flashback. I wished Blaine was here.

"Do you know if your parents knew Sara Meyers or Megan Collins?" Agent Seaver asked, stepping forward slightly.

I thought briefly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Lima is a fairly small town. Everybody knows everybody." I said, vaguely remembering the name _Sara Meyers_ being written in my father's messy handwriting in the receipts book at the garage. "What do they have to do with-" I started to ask, but was interrupted by a familiar voice that I'd never been happier to hear.

"Knock knock!" I looked up to see Finn and Rachel stood in the doorway.

I smiled at them both.

It was the first time I'd seen Finn since the fire.

"Are we interrupting? We can come back later." Rachel asked and I shook my head.

"Not at all, come in guys. This is Agent Rossi and Agent Seaver." I said, "This is my friend Rachel and my brother Finn." I introduced them all too each other.

Agent Rossi nodded acknowledging Finn.

"We've met." He said, and I guessed that Agent Rossi must have been the one to interview him whilst I was getting interviewed by Agents Reid and Morgan.

"How are you doing?" Finn asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway whilst Rachel made herself at home, sitting in one of the empty chairs by my bad.

"I… I've seen better days." I murmured, blinking rapidly to try to dispel the sudden tears in my eyes.

Rachel reached up and took my hand.

"It's okay Kurt, we're all here for you." She said sympathetically. Deep down I knew that she meant well – she wasn't trying to belittle my problems but her blanket statement still managed to rub me the wrong way.

_It's okay_.

"No it's not fucking _okay_, Rachel." I snapped at her, "My dad is _dead_." I choked out, my voice too loud in the small hospital room.

Rachel and Finn both stare at me open mouthed with wide eyes whilst the two agents watch me curiously like I'm some sort of science experiment. It was the shot of pity in their eyes that really made me angry.

"I don't need your pity, so unless there's anything else I think you should all leave. I want to be alone." I said, tugging my hand out of Rachel's grasp.

"I don't think you should be left alone right now, Kurt." Rachel said, eyes filled with worry and once again I found myself wishing that Blaine was still here. He would know what to say. He always does.

"Rachel, I'm tired. Two days ago someone _deliberately_ set my house on fire. My dad is gone, my step mother is in a _coma_, Finn and I were trapped and _too late and I can't feel most of my right leg_. I am _so_ not in the mood to try and keep up a conversation – or answer anymore questions – right now. So, _please_, leave. Me. Alone."

Up until now I'd successfully avoided thinking about my leg. Blaine had told me that I didn't want to see it, and he knew me as well as I knew myself, so I took his word for it. I was trying very hard to push it to the back of my mind because, yes, I was lucky to be alive, but if there was permanent damage, if I couldn't _walk_ right, I couldn't dance, or perform then where would I be?

"I didn't mean to upset you, Kurt. I really am sorry." Rachel said, standing up and walking back over to Finn. She took his hand and I silently wondered what was going on with the two of them. A few seconds later I realised I was too tired to care.

"Finn are you… I'm sorry about your Mom." I said quietly, realising that Finn is in almost the same boat I am – he lost one parent when he was young and he could still lose another, after all, Carole was not out of the woods yet.

Finn swallowed and appeared to lean on Rachel slightly, his body sagging with the combined effort of standing up and worrying about his Mom. "I'm okay. I'm sure she will be too." He said, before turning and leaving. I was almost sorry to see him go.

"We'll come back later, kid." Agent Rossi nods and Agent Seaver smiled sadly behind him.

"Call us if you need anything." She said before turning and following the other agent out of the door.

As soon as I was alone, I picked up the phone from the bedside table and dialled Blaine's number. I knew he would be in class but I could feel panic constricting my chest and I just really needed to hear his voice.

The phone rang for almost a full minute, and for a second I was worried that he might not answer. Relief floods my chest when he answers the phone.

"Hello? Kurt, what's going on? Are you okay?" Blaine's voice was breathless when he finally answered.

"I… I'm an orphan." I blurted before clamping my hand over my mouth to try and stifle a sob. I knew I was unsuccessful at hiding it when I heard Blaine's sharp intake of breath.

"I wish I was with you right now. I just want to… fix this somehow." Blaine said. I could hear him moving around and I wondered where he was.

"I just... I want him back," I whimper, "and I was just completely out of line with Finn and Rachel and those two FBI Agents and... I'm scared, Blaine." The sentence is overshadowed by the sharp pain shooting down my back and then straight down my leg. I must have cried out because suddenly I could hear Blaine's panicked voice, slightly tinny through my phone speaker.

"KURT? Kurt what's happening? What's wrong? Baby, talk to me!"

I cried out a second time as the pain reappeared, this time for several long seconds. I was so distracted that my phone slipped from my fingers and onto the floor. At the back of my mind I was dimly aware that I should call out to Blaine that I was okay because I could hear him calling out to me through the phone, but I was so distracted by the blinding pain that I could barely think past it. My yell must have been far louder than I thought, because less than a minute later two nurses burst into the room.

"Mr. Hummel are you alright?" A shorter, dark haired woman - whose name I'm sure I was told when I arrived - asked me.

"Yes, I'm fi-_fuck_!" I didn't understand why the pain had waited so long to start, or why it was so intermittent but I could feel the kind of panic coming on that only Blaine and my father knew how to calm me from.

"My leg!" I choked out in answer to the nurses' question.

I was hearing everything as if from a great distance, all the sounds echoing and bouncing around in my head. I could hear my own harsh breathing, the rapidly escalating _beep-beep-beep_ of my heart beat monitored by the machine, the nurses calling to each other using words like _morphine_, _panic attack_ and _crash cart_. The last thing I heard was Blaine's voice, shouting down the phone, then everything went black.


End file.
